


Together

by Janie_17



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 03:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie_17/pseuds/Janie_17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot Harry and Draco slash. They meet in secret in the Room of Requirement.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/n: This was the first fic I ever wrote and it was during AP Biology class so I am very sorry for the massive amounts of cliched crap that is to follow this. It is set around OotP, timeline wise. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I affiliated in any way.

The castle was dark. All was quiet. They knew it was wrong to be out of bed and that Filtch would kill them for roaming the halls if they were found, but they had to meet. The Room of Requirement opened to reveal a cosy and dim lit sitting room. On the far wall a massive fireplace roared. Their hearts pounded as they approached one another. Slowly, gently, Draco reached out and stroked the other boy’s face. Harry was unsure of what to do. For so long they had ignored the feelings deep inside. For so long they had avoided any situation putting them close together outside of class time. But now, now they were here together. Draco’s touch left his face warm with pleasure. It was then, with that scorching fire on his skin, that he knew what to do. Leaning forward, Harry pressed his lips against Draco’s. Draco pressed back. First sweetly. Then it was like a fire ignited between them. Their movements were frantic and passionate. All the emotion they had been holding back all those weeks were flowing out of lips and hands. 

As the frenzy subsided there seemed to be warmth filling Draco’s stomach. Slowly he lowered them to the couch. Harry slipped a hand inside his shirt, exploring his toned muscles. But tonight they would go no further. As Draco pulled away Harry gave a slight protest. They needed to talk. Talk about what they were doing. It was new territory for Harry and if not carefully navigated it could be treacherous. They sat silent for a moment. Basking in the others presence. Slowly Draco started to speak. His words were deliberate. Carefully chosen as if one wrong syllable could destroy them. 

“Harry. We need to think about this. People aren’t going to accept it, let alone understand. If we aren’t careful…I don’t want to think what could happen!” Harry was speechless for a moment. He hadn’t thought past that day. That minute. That kiss. His reassurances that all would be well sounded false even to him. 

“No Harry. It is going to be chaos. Your friends already suspect that something is going on. I’m sure they would be shocked to know what exactly is happening. But they know there is something. 

“None of it matters.” Harry said, his eyes, staring deeply into Draco’s, were brimming with tears. “None of it matters because I love you.” The words reverberated in Draco’s head. He could not process the information. It felt like he was floating, watching the scene from above. “Draco?” He snapped back to reality. 

“I…I…I love you too,” he stammered. Harry was right. None of it mattered. As long as they had each other everything would be alright.


End file.
